The present invention relates generally to seals. More particularly, it relates to a seal and in particular a flat seal which is provided between two bodies, for example a magnetic head and a plug socket of a device, wherein one or more electrical plugs of one body are engageable in electrical contact bushes of the other body, and there is at least one electrical structural element which can electrically contact. with the plug through an electrical printed circuit board.
Seals of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such a seal is effective for protection against moisture, dirt and the like. It also has additional technical functions, and in particular it is used for integrally embedding a printed circuit board with electrical and/or electronic structural elements in a sealing elastomeric material. Thereby various additional functions, such as for example light indication, protection wiring and the like can be achieved in a compact sealed and integrated construction. One seal of this type is disclosed in the German patent application No. P 3610978.9. It is understood that the existing construction can further be improved.